Mario Fandom
Biography When the Mario Fandom was young, they lived in The Land of Pipes and Transportation, a mostly empty planet with pipes that could lead to almost any other land. After an incident, the Mario Fandom ended up stranded in their current land; The Land of Blocks and Mushrooms, where they spend most their time migrating from place to place, finding things for the citizens and going on adventures, on their free time connecting with their friends. They're a bit of a live-action roleplayer, usually playing jobs, ranging from demolitionist to plumber, to an animal trainer to doctor, but they tend to roleplay more with the citizens of the Land of Blocks and Mushrooms than over the internet with their friends. Their house is full of leftovers from her days of roleplaying as some of the jobs she's lost interest roleplaying, like her doctor coat and her stuffed gorilla. When not talking to their friends, they practice acrobatics and can, after years of practice, do backflips on a whim, though they usually need a running/jumping start. They love dinosaurs and has a bunch of dinosaur plushies lying around the house, their favorite being a green one with a red shell and big snout, and their least favorite is a giant "spiky" yellow one. Personality She is very open to change but will not stop from reflecting on the past and their past decisions. They love to play board games or games they've made themselves, especially with other people but they are very competitive and have almost destroyed several friendships with how far they'll go to win. Very outgoing, will literally commit a "Leroy Jenkins" situation since they never consider much planning, and they figure they can take out any opposer sometimes. She seems very confident most the time and is quite friendly, but they have been known to avoid filling any other quadrants, save for their Kismesis. They are still a good friend and will listen to your troubles and try to help you work through it any time the chance is presented. Appearance She is a 5' 3" young woman with super long dark gray hair falling loosely down her back. She is rarely caught without her Mario hat, and in the times without it, she is wearing her Luigi hat. She often has on a red-shirt and overalls, though sometimes switches out the colors. Other colors in her closet include green, orange, pink, and aqua. Each has a different logo on it. Still, the red is her favorite. Relationships Megaman Fandom They've been a great friend for as long as the Mario Fandom can remember, but they find some of their actions can be weirdly sudden or robotic. The Megaman Fandom was the one to convince the Mario Fandom to talk to the Sonic Fandom and now keeps the two from killing each other at any chance they get; which The Mario Fandom is a little thankful of. Sonic Fandom Kismesis. God Tier Powers They are the Knight of Breath, meaning they use breath as a weapon. They tend to use the winds as a way to super jump, mostly for fun, putting their acrobatics to good use when they can. During battle, they would use the winds to give an extra boost in their hammer attacks, making it deal more serious blows, and when in serious combat, they use their hat and the winds as a major weapon, making the winds push the headpiece at dangerous speeds at their enemies while they shield themselves in a cocoon of high-velocity winds, that when you try to attack, will just fling your weapon in a random direction. Note: Wind cocoons are also used when the fandom doesn't want to talk to the Sonic Fandom. Trivia * They have had pale and flushed crushes in the past, but none have lasted for very long. * They have Atychiphobia. * They are likely to murder the Sonic Fandom sometime during their playthrough of Sburb if the Megaman Fandom fails to intervene. * They once had a pale relationship with the Megaman Fandom, but it didn't last. * Their screen name has a double meaning. * They are a Derse Dreamer * (If allowed) Their ancestor was The Unallied, a mercenary who continuously flipped sides depending on which way the wind blew, and though they were helpful to whoever was more powerful at the time, they were eventually deemed untrustworthy and executed by order of the Flatfoot after getting captured in the Beast kingdom, which also happened to be the one kingdom he would refuse to ally with. They are also known as The Disloyal, as they tended to spill everything they knew about their previous alignments after switching sides. * The Mario Fandom doesn't like their ancestor's moral system much and intends not to directly follow in their steps. * Red is her favorite color. *Their true sign (According to the Extended Zodiac Test) is "Virun" which is "The sign of the eager". Gallery